


Between Heaven and Earth  (Tra cielo e terra)

by Duedicoppe, fresne



Category: Scarborough Fair - Simon & Garfunkel (song)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fey - freeform, Misses Clause Challenge, POV Female Character, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: Quando Thistle era una ragazzina, amava la Fiera in maniera feroce.La gente arrivava da tutto il mondo per venire alla Fiera di Scarborough, la Scarborough Fair.Nel giorno dell'ascensione la Bianca Signora, la Regina dell'Aria e della Luce, fluttuava fino al pozzo asciutto al centro della città di Scarborough e annunciava che le porte tra cielo e terra erano aperte perché i morti del mondo potessero ascendere.Il Sire Sotto la Montagna, il Re della Terra e dell'Oscurità, cavalcava attraverso la brughiera fino in città con la sua corte selvaggia e annunciava il tempo delle celebrazioni.Tutti a Scarborough sapevano che il Sire Sotto la Montagna amava la Bianca Signora. Ogni anno cavalcava fino in città e appesantiva il roveto di frutti che la Bianca Signora avrebbe declinato con un sorriso.Thistle non pensava che la Signora e il Sire avessero molto a che fare con lei. Aveva ragione, e aveva torto.





	Between Heaven and Earth  (Tra cielo e terra)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Between Heaven and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830922) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



Quando Thistle era una ragazzina, amava la Fiera in maniera feroce. Tutti amavano la Fiera.

La gente arrivava da tutto il mondo per venire alla Fiera di Scarborough, la Scarborough Fair.

Grandi navi con ampie vele gonfie entravano nel porto spinte da venti impastoiati. Alcune trasportavano gente saggia e barbuta di Bisanzio in vesti ornate di gioielli che lanciavano lampi e barbagli nella luce nei giorni d'estate, e così tanta pittura in faccia che era impossibile capire se alcuni erano uomini o donne. Altre trasportavano Mori dalla pelle scura con le vesti bianche che diventavano falchi e raccontavano loro che cosa avevano visto volando sul mondo. Altre ancora trasportavano maghi vestiti di seta dall'impero di Chin e i loro agili figli e figlie acrobati.

Nel giorno dell'ascensione la Bianca Signora, la Regina dell'Aria e della Luce, fluttuava fino al pozzo asciutto al centro della città di Scarborough e annunciava che le porte tra cielo e terra erano aperte perché i morti del mondo potessero ascendere. Era accompagnata da una schiera celeste di creature fiammeggianti che alcuni chiamavano angeli e altri deva, a seconda delle loro credenze. Nelle sei settimane seguenti, il pozzo asciutto gorgogliava dell'acqua più fresca che un'anima avesse mai assaggiato. Acqua buona che guariva i mali del mondo.

Il Sire Sotto la Montagna, il Re della Terra e dell'Oscurità, cavalcava attraverso la brughiera fino in città con la sua corte selvaggia e annunciava il tempo delle celebrazioni. In quel tempo il roveto che cresceva accanto al pozzo, che non fioriva più dai tempi di Adamo, portava more che erano rigonfie e dolci.

Tutti a Scarborough sapevano che il Sire Sotto la Montagna amava la Bianca Signora e che faceva crescere le bacche per tentarla, anche se un tale amore era la cosa più impossibile che potesse esistere. Ogni anno cavalcava fino in città e appesantiva il roveto di frutti che la Bianca Signora avrebbe declinato con un sorriso.

Quando Thistle crebbe, sua madre le disse di guardarsi dai fauni saltellanti e dai signori delle volpi, e dal mangiare i frutti di quella pianta. Non doveva dire il suo nome. Ma quello lo sapevano tutti. Tutte le ragazze di Scarborough avrebbero fatto una risatina e detto che il loro nome era Parsley o Sage o Rosemary o Thyme. Tutti i ragazzi di Scarborough avrebbero ridacchiato e detto che il loro nome era Michael o Gabriel o Raphael o Uriel.

Tutti sapevano che era sicuro avere un appuntamento segreto con gli umani o i fey quando si mangiavano quelle more. Gli angeli erano un'altra faccenda, e ogni anno, nove mesi più tardi, una ragazza avrebbe avuto la vergogna di sgravarsi di un Nephilim come prezzo del divertimento della Fiera. Thistle però se ne stupiva spesso, dato che per ogni angelo che aveva l'aspetto di un uomo in fiamme, il che era già abbastanza brutto, ce n'erano altri che erano vortici di fuoco o turbini di vento.

Non che i Nephilim fossero così terribili alla nascita. Somigliavano molto a un qualsiasi neonato, tutti schiacciati e rossi. Era quando crescevano che quella loro terribile bellezza esigeva il suo prezzo, deformando le menti e i cuori degli umani con il peso del loro bruciante passaggio sulla terra.

Questo non aveva nessuna importanza per Thistle.

Quando arrivò a sedici anni era mezza selvaggia, per quanto sua madre cercasse di insegnarle a comportarsi meglio, e mezza adulta. Giocava a giochi rudi e scappava alla Fiera, e un po' flirtava come pensava avrebbe fatto una donna. Stava giocando a far rimbalzare i sassi sulle onde quando incontrò Thorn, o almeno così le disse di chiamarsi, con uno scatto del polso che fece rimbalzare il suo sasso una ventina di volte.

Era così furiosa per quelle capacità accresciute dalla magia che lo affrontò e lo minacciò di strappargli via le sue piccole corna nere. Lui rimase così sbalordito che spalancò verso di lei i suoi occhi gialli da capra nella faccia verde come le colline e implorò con gravità il suo perdono, che lei gli concesse non appena realizzò di esserglisi seduta addosso.

Nelle sei settimane seguenti fecero scorribande per la Fiera, osservando le sue meraviglie. Lui la chiamò Rosemary, perché era quello il nome che lei gli aveva dato. Lei lo chiamò Thorn, perché era quello il nome che lui le aveva dato.

Giocavano come lo avrebbero fatto i bambini, ma per tutto il tempo Thistle sentì il seno pizzicarle sotto il peso dello sguardo di Thorn.

L'unica interruzione ai loro piaceri fu quando una Nephilim, che era stata nascosta da sua madre a Whitby, sobillò una rivolta contro il Sire Sotto la Montagna, che venne trafitto con il ferro freddo. Thorn praticamente la abbandonò per tre interi giorni, e fu così che lei andò a sedersi con le sue amiche ridacchianti. E fu così che loro la sfidarono a mangiare una manciata di more e prendere un assaggio dei divertimenti della Fiera.

Loro dissero: "No, non lo farai mai. Non Thistle!"

E fu così che lei giurò che lo avrebbe fatto. Passò una notte intera a intrecciare una camicia di lino da strisce di stoffa strappata e tingerla di un rosso profondo con il succo delle more, come facevano tutte le ragazze di Scarborough quando volevano che un fey andasse da loro. Sua madre la rimproverò per il sego sprecato di cui avrebbero sentito la mancanza. Sospirò e disse: "Dopo la Fiera di quest'anno bisogna che ti sistemi. Se tuo papà fosse vivo ti direbbe la stessa cosa."

Thistle la ignorò, perché quello che sua mamma aveva detto non era quello che lei voleva sentire. Aspettò altri due giorni che Thorn uscisse dalle ombre come a volte i fey facevano. Era così stanca dell'attesa che lo fece arretrare dandogli una spinta sulla spalla, e arrossendo corse al roveto e inghiottì una manciata di more.

Erano dolci e scure nella sua bocca. Le macchiarono di rosso cupo le screpolature delle labbra, e le sue guance si arrossarono per il desiderio che c'era dentro di lei.

La voce di Thorn era spezzata, come quella di un flauto di canne, quando disse: "Rosemary, sì. Fammi una camicia di lino senza cuciture né lavoro d'ago, e allora sarai il mio vero amore."

Lei quasi non riuscì a ricordare che cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere, finché non sentì le risatine alle sue spalle. Si voltò a mezzo, e anche se stava arrossendo per quel nuovo desiderio lanciò un'occhiataccia alle sue cosiddette amiche e disse: "Me lo ricordo, adesso chiudete il becco." Poi sputò tutto d'un fiato: "Comprami un acro di terra tra l'acqua salata e il mare, e allora sarai il mio vero amore."

Thorn aveva le guance di un verde intenso. Altri fey, nei loro ricchi manti del verde velluto del muschio e del bruno cupo della foresta, ridacchiarono l'uno con l'altro. "Quella che hai è una fiamma viva. Faresti meglio a cercarne un’altra che non rischi di bruciarti la mano."

Ma Thorn sibilò qualcosa da sopra la spalla nella lingua della terra e loro si azzittirono. Poi disse a Thistle: "Lavami quella camicia in quel pozzo laggiù quando la festa di San Michele sarà passata, e allora sarai il mio vero amore."

A Thistle non piacque il modo in cui gli amici di Thorn la stavano guardando. Sapeva che dovevano aver pensato che era troppo giovane o semplice, una sciocca umana di Scarborough, e niente di grandioso o lontano. Si avvicinò abbastanza da sentire il profumo della foresta nel respiro di Thorn e disse: "Ara quella terra con un corno d'ariete e seminala tutta con un," alzò un dito, senza curarsi che ci fosse dello sporco sotto l'unghia, "un solo grano di pepe. Allora sarai il mio vero amore."

Thorn aveva gli occhi spalancati e il respiro affannoso. Sussurrò: "Asciuga quella camicia su quei rovi laggiù senza che poi ci sia una sola macchia, e allora sarai il mio vero amore."

Si fissarono l'un l'altra senza muoversi. I loro amici ridevano attorno a loro. Altre persone mangiarono le more e ripeterono le parole di corsa e se ne andarono per il loro ruzzare di San Michele. Ma non Thistle e Thorn. Rimasero semplicemente lì a guardarsi negli occhi per tutto l'ultimo dei giorni di San Michele. Finché la Bianca Signora non ritornò al cielo e il Sire Sotto la Montagna non suonò il suo corno. Thistle mostrò a Thorn la camicia che aveva intessuto, e lui si allontanò da lei con un sussulto. Poi prese la camicia e sussurrò: "Vieni con me."

Questo le strappò una risata dalle labbra, ma non ci fu tempo per le spiegazioni mentre Thorn correva via, stringendo la camicia che lei aveva fatto per lui.

Dal suo mangiare le more Thistle non ricavò altro che un bassoventre umido e labbra macchiate.

Perlomeno, non diede alla luce un Nephilim nel giro di nove mesi. Quello toccò a Jane Chandler, con il bambino portato via da lei quando aveva soltanto poche ore e dato all'Uomo Verde di York perché lo allevasse con un membro della Caccia Selvaggia, perché era l'unico modo di contenere la terribile bellezza di un Nephilim.

Lei tornò a casa da sua madre, che la abbracciò e disse: "Vedi, piccola Thistle, è per il meglio così. È ora di guardarti attorno in cerca di un solido brav'uomo, e di sistemarti."

Il problema era che Thistle amava la Fiera, ma quando quella era finita, ai suoi occhi Scarborough diventava il lato di dietro del nulla. Stupida come il terriccio e silenziosa come una tomba. Ci si sentiva soffocare sempre di più ad ogni ora suonata dalla campana della chiesa.

Al seguente Giorno dell'Annunciazione, quando la Bianca Signora fluttuò giù sulla terra, Thistle era già scappata da tempo nella città di Londra.

Oh, era innamorata del suo uomo, Gerry, e del suo sorriso sarcastico e di come era bravo a compiacerla e di tutte le sue storie sulla ricchezza di cui avrebbero goduto là. Che finissero col diventare ladri era il sentiero della rovina su cui sua madre le aveva detto che sarebbe finita. Che lei comandasse la loro banda di vagabondi nella nebbia melmosa della città di Londra era il modo in cui doveva succedere. Lei era veloce con il coltello e con l'ingegno, e poteva tagliar via una dozzina di borse dalle cinture prima ancora di fare colazione. Poteva sorridere dolce come il miele e mentire come se avesse appena mangiato dall'albero del bene e del male.

Quasi non pensava a Scarborough. Davvero, tranne una volta. Quando tutti i pettegolezzi furono su un Nephilim che aveva aggredito la Bianca Signora, ma poi il Sire Sotto la Montagna aveva fermato la lama con il suo petto, e che qualcosa andava fatto. Fatto dal Re o dal Parlamento, nessuno era sicuro di chi. Lei rubò borse mentre ascoltava e sentì una fitta di malinconia.

Ebbero un bambino in quella città malvagia, ma lo persero per una malattia. Lei pensò che fosse la tetraggine di quella perdita ad averla resa incurante. Per quello vennero presi, ma da un cacciatore di taglie purtroppo, e finì tutto lì. Quando la portarono davanti al giudice lei proclamò di avere il ventre pieno, e si assicurò che fosse vero. Se ne andò con una "T" marchiata a fuoco sulla fronte e un bambino per via. Gerry e la maggior parte della banda non furono così fortunati, e ballarono davanti alla folla a Tyburn Hill.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene allora. Ma si occupò di quel cacciatore di taglie come lui si era occupato di loro, e comandò una banda due volte più forte. Si bruciò via il marchio dalla fronte con il suo stesso coltello. La sua Piccola Rose nacque in una topaia, circondata da piatti rubati e sciarpe di seta. Piccola Rose si fece i denti su un cucchiaio d'oro rubato. Thistle disse a se stessa che era per il meglio così. A parte per il fatto che Piccola Rose tossiva e aveva il respiro sibilante nel fumo della città di Londra.

Lei ripensò ai suoi sogni d'avventura di ragazzina e si chiese come avevano fatto a finire in tutto quel fango.

Un mattino avvolse Piccola Rose in tutti i suoi beni rubati e se ne andò a piedi. Semplicemente, si lasciò quella vita alle spalle.

Camminò per giorni e settimane finché non ritornò alle brughiere dello Yorkshire. Finché non arrivò alla Montagna Verde incastrata tra due spicchi di mare, e c'era un cottage vuoto che se ne stava lì con la porta che pendeva dai cardini e i topi che correvano dentro e fuori. Pur stanca com'era tirò fuori il coltello e controllò stanza per stanza, ma non c'era nessuno. Si addormentò sulla sedia a dondolo. E si svegliò per il più spaventoso dei frastuoni.

Quel che accadeva era che, giunta la notte, la Montagna Verde era scarlatta di guerra. Non di sangue. Tutto il sangue doveva essere stato versato molto tempo prima. Un battaglione vestito di rosso marciava proprio fuori dal cottage. Romani e Pitti e Cavalieri e Teste Rotonde. Erano tutti lì. I tamburini picchiavano sui loro tamburi, dei musici suonavano le cornamuse. La luna brillava attraverso i brandelli delle loro anime; così tanti fantasmi in marcia perenne sulla montagna per andare a guerre di cui non riuscivano nemmeno a ricordare perché le stessero combattendo.

Thistle si sistemò sulla Montagna Verde, e ci si trovò molto meglio che a Londra. C'era un campo d'orzo grande un acro. Batté il raccolto con una cinghia di cuoio e mise gli scarti con l’erica come foraggio. C'era un melo carico di frutta, e lei aveva ancora abbastanza soldi dai suoi giorni malvagi per comprare una mucca con la pancia piena di un vitello. La gente del villaggio ai piedi della montagna pensava che fosse pazza a vivere con i fantasmi e i fey sotto la montagna. Lei pensava che loro fossero pazzi a vivere là in basso. La Caccia Selvaggia era una piaga sulla brughiera, non sulla Montagna Verde.

Quello che la disturbava erano i fantasmi che si era lasciata dietro a Londra. Quello che la disturbava erano i racconti della Fiera di Scarborough, e il modo in cui desiderava vederla di nuovo. Ma non era più una ragazzina. Aveva una cicatrice lucida sulla fronte dove si era bruciata via quella T. Aveva del sangue sulle mani. Di tanto in tanto si chiedeva se Thorn l'avesse mai cercata.

Passò settimane a vivere lì con i fantasmi, prima di vedere anche soltanto il capello di un fey. Ne vide uno solo. Una sagoma distante con i capelli neri ricciuti su una pelle marrone come argilla, e riverberi del chiaro di luna sulla curva nera delle corna d'ariete che gli crescevano dalla fronte. Si sentiva sciocca a farlo, ma prese il cappuccio di una ghianda e ci mise dentro un po' del latte della sua mucca. Lo sistemò fuori dalla porta che aveva riaggiustato. Dopotutto, stava vivendo sulla montagna dei fey.

Pensò che fosse stato quello ad attirarlo, quando Piccola Rose era abbastanza grande da correre in giro gridando "No" e facendole venire voglia di strapparsi i capelli.

Si insinuò sempre più vicino, se si poteva dire che si insinuasse una figura così alta che camminava a grandi passi con un manto verde come muschio. Lei era lì in piedi nel cortile nel lungo crepuscolo, a guardare i suoi manzi che avevano passato l'estate ad ingrassare in mezzo ai fantasmi, quando lui si avvicinò abbastanza da parlare. Lei pensò che somigliava un po' a Thorn, anche se era marrone quanto Thorn era stato verde, ma decise che doveva essere solo la malinconia che le blaterava nel cranio.

Lei gli offrì un cappuccio di ghianda di latte e lui lo prese. In qualche modo nelle sue mani dalle lunghe dita sembrava delicato, e niente affatto sciocco. Lui si inchinò e disse: "Io sono il Sire Sotto la Montagna." Aveva quel tipo di voce che pare un sacco di ghiaia in una borsa di velluto. Lei aveva pensato che il Re della Terra e dell'Oscurità fosse molto più vecchio, ma in effetti non gli era mai arrivata abbastanza vicina da poterlo dire.

Fece una riverenza piuttosto impacciata, ma almeno l'aveva fatta. "Io sono Tom." Perché era ben oltre l'età per pretendere di essere Parsley, Sage, Rosemary o Thyme, ma non c'era verso che desse a un qualsiasi tipo di Signore delle Fate il suo vero nome.

Piccola Rose strillò: "Io sono Piccola Rosie," e corse nel fango riuscendo a beccare tutte le pozzanghere.

Quel genere di cose a Thistle faceva venire voglia di sputare contro la malasorte, ma si tenne in faccia il sorriso. Non c'era motivo di allungare la mano a quel coltello di buon acciaio che aveva alla cintura. Non ancora.

Il Signore chinò la testa cornuta verso Piccola Rose e disse: "Ben incontrate, Tom e Piccola Rosie." Sorseggiò il suo latte, e sembrava che volesse dire ancora qualcosa. Si guardò le mani. Dopo qualche altro sorso chiese: "State andando alla Fiera di Scarborough?"

Thistle rise, quasi dimenticandosi con chi stava parlando. "No. Una volta vivevo lì, e ho visto la Fiera un sacco di volte, ma no. Quel tempo per me è passato. Venderò il mio bestiame a buon prezzo più vicino a casa."

"Ah," disse lui, sembrando un po' mogio, e deluso. Poi bevve un altro sorso di latte. "Speravo che, se lo avessi fatto, avresti potuto ricordarmi a una che un tempo viveva lì. Lei una volta fu il mio vero amore."

Sembrava una cosa strana da dire da parte del Signore della Montagna, dato che aveva amato la Bianca Signora fin da quando esisteva la Fiera, ma Thistle pensò che anche il vero amore poteva fare un capitombolo ogni tanto. Di sicuro il suo lo aveva fatto.

"Va bene," disse lei, "ma io non vado da quelle parti." Ma dato che si sentiva sola, aggiunse: "Vieni a sederti sul mio portico, e parlami del tuo vero amore."

Lui scosse la testa per dire di no, ma la seguì e si sedette, elegante come un re sulla vecchia panca fatta di assi di pino. "Il suo nome è Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, e Thyme."

"È un nome molto lungo per una ragazza." Thistle sorvegliò Piccola Rose che sguazzava nelle pozzanghere. In lontananza poteva sentire un generale nella sua giacca spettrale ornata di alamari gridare: "Sparate solo quando vedete il bianco degli occhi!", e l'eco degli spari.

Lui sospirò. "Tutte le donne di Scarborough hanno uno di quei quattro nomi. Io li uso tutti e quattro in modo da poterla sempre chiamare con il nome che è suo."

Thistle si chinò in avanti appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia, sorvegliando Piccola Rose che giocava nel fango. "Tu lo sai che quelli non sono i loro veri nomi, vero?"

"Tom," sorrise lui con un sorriso sardonico che le mandò una freccia dritta nel cuore, "lei non viene mai quando chiamo suono il mio corno. Per cui ho buone ragioni per sapere che quello non è il suo vero nome, o da molto tempo l'avrei portata di corsa sotto la mia montagna."

Thistle si raddrizzò, lontano da quel sorriso. Chiamò Piccola Rose. "Tesorino, vieni più vicina, i soldati marceranno sulla collina molto presto."

"No,"' gridò piccola Rose, perché a cinque anni era la sua parola preferita come lo era stata a due, ma vedendo l'occhiataccia di Thistle si avvicinò e si sedette tra lei e il Signore.

I soldati formarono le loro file e si misero su un ginocchio e spararono. Mentre dietro di loro altri compattavano la polvere nelle canne dei fucili in attesa del loro turno.

Guardarono i soldati per un po', ma il Sire non disse altro sul suo vero amore. Invece a un certo punto lei si voltò e lui se n'era andato, così tra un respiro e l'altro.

Thistle sapeva che i soldati avevano dimenticato da tempo contro chi stessero combattendo e perché, ma rimase a guardarli combattere sul fianco della montagna finché a Piccola Rose non si chiusero gli occhi, e lei la mise a letto.

In città fece dei bei soldi con la vendita del suo bestiame grasso per l'erba. Abbastanza da comprare dei nuovi vitelli in primavera. Abbastanza da comprare semi per le verdure in un vivaio. Gli anni passarono e Piccola Rose crebbe come un germoglio.

Ogni tanto vedeva il Sire. Il più delle volte le capitava di vederlo sulla montagna, mentre lei stava conducendo il bestiame verso i verdi pascoli alti. Quando Piccola Rose era piccola ci andavano insieme. Campeggiavano sulla montagna, guardando gli animali masticare l'erba tra i fantasmi. A volte il Sire compariva accanto al loro fuoco e lo faceva ingrandire ondeggiando una mano. Altre volte faceva crescere i fiori durante la notte, e pendere i frutti dagli alberi.

Quando ebbe sette anni Piccola Rose, che aveva rinunciato a dire sempre no perché ora preferiva fare continue domande, chiese: "Come mai se sei il Sire Sotto la Montagna sei sempre quassù? Perché hai le corna? Perché qui ci sono così tanti fantasmi? Mamma dice che non ci sono così tanti fantasmi alla città di Londra, anche con tutta la gente che ci muore."

Thistle le diede un calcetto sul piede. "Tua mamma ti ha detto di non fare così tante domande." Normalmente quello sarebbe stato il momento per un attacco a colpi di solletico, ma con gli occhi del Sire su di lei si sentiva strana a farlo. Ma siccome quel genere di cose la rendeva coraggiosa fece comunque il solletico a Piccola Rose, che ridacchiò e strillò.

Il Sire rise, e fu un suono tuonante. Non fu nulla di simile ai cannoni fantasma o allo scricchiolio dei ghiacci invernali sui picchi della montagna, ma qualcosa che le fece sentire caldo dappertutto. Abbracciò stretta a sé Piccola Rose e disse al Sire, come aveva detto a metà della gente di Bend, sul fiume Nee ai piedi della Montagna Verde: "Non le devi rispondere per forza."

Il Sire sfiorò una catenella d'argento che portava sotto il cappotto di velluto, e con un sussulto Thistle si rese conto che c'erano appesi dozzine di cappucci di ghiande, e seppe senza bisogno che glielo venisse detto che erano quelli in cui gli aveva servito il latte. "Non devo? Tu mi hai nutrito. Tu mi hai dato una menzogna per nome. Tu hai riso con me." Si era chinato in avanti, e alla luce del fuoco il suo viso era dorato. "Padroncina Rosie." Piccola Rose annuì, silenziosa, per una volta. "Io non vado sotto la montagna perché ho scioccamente dato via il mio cuore alla fiera di Scarborough, ed è sopra la montagna che aspetto tenendo per il mio amore un acro di terra ben seminata ad orzo, tra il sale e il mare. Porto le corna che sono la mia corona come lo fece mio zio prima di me, e sua zia prima di lui. E per quanto riguarda i fantasmi," guardò nel buio, dove le cornamuse chiamavano alla guerra, squillanti, "tua madre è bella come un cardo spinoso che cresce selvaggio e forte sulla collina, ma su di loro si sbaglia. Ci sono altrettanti fantasmi nella città di Londra. È solo più difficile vederli dove l'aria è densa di fumo di carbone e ferro freddo. Perché altrimenti la Bianca Signora verrebbe sulla Terra ogni anno per radunare i fantasmi attorno a sé?"

Thistle attese nel suo cuore quella vecchia trafittura di dolore per Gerry, ma riusciva a malapena a ricordare il suo viso, e Piccola Rose era più probabile che fosse figlia di una guardia che non del suo Gerry così malizioso e selvaggio.

Seduta lì accanto al fuoco con il Sire pensò ancora una volta a Thorn, e si chiese se lui avesse mai pensato a lei. Sentiva un formicolio nei seni che non poteva portare a niente di buono. E ancora di più perché il Sire non aveva alcun motivo di desiderare una donna che aveva fatto un tale uso di se stessa. Così abbracciò ancora più forte Piccola Rose e le fece solletico per farla ridere.

Quando Piccola Rose arrivò a germogliare nove anni, passarono una dura giornata conducendo la mandria su per le piste strette. Più in alto di quanto non fossero mai andate prima, fino al più dolce pascolo punteggiato di margherite che avesse mai visto, con un bianco ruscello gorgogliante. Thistle era così concentrata a badare ai vitelli che inciampò sulla lapide di pietra mezza nascosta dalle foglie d'argento di un boschetto di salici.

Intanto che giaceva a terra il suo cane, Rook, le leccò il viso, preoccupato, e uggiolò mentre Piccola Rose si agitava. Leccarla non fu molto d'aiuto, ma la fece sentire un po' meglio, e un po' meno sciocca. Thistle diede a Rook una grattatina e una pacca e a sua figlia uno sguardo tagliente, mentre osservava la tomba. Più la guardava e meno le sembrava una tomba. Era una specie di pietra scolpita, che era stata spezzata a metà. Nella metà di sotto una fanciulla, bella quanto la si poteva desiderare. Sulla metà di sopra, a terra nell'erba alta, era intagliato un serpente che si mangiava la coda, intaccato da segni di proiettili.

Usarono quella roccia per sedersi mentre accendeva il fuoco, e mangiarono un miscuglio di frutta secca e carne essiccata.

Piccola Rose era così stanca che faticò a tenere gli occhi aperti quando risuonò il primo squillo della chiamata a battaglia. Ma in effetti lo aveva sentito tutti i giorni per anni e anni. Thistle sorrise alla sua piccola figlia della montagna, mandandola al sicuro nella loro tenda.

Lei si addormentò accanto al fuoco, e si svegliò all'improvviso quando la falce della luna stava per librarsi sul picco incappucciato di neve. Rook stava uggiolando a qualcuno vicino al fuoco, che stava facendo alzare le fiamme con un gesto della mano.

Thistle si tirò fuori dalle coperte con una mano sul coltello. "Fermo."

"Salve, Tom," disse il Sire, e lei avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque quella profonda voce di ghiaia avvolta nel velluto. Tese le mani verso le fiamme e rise a bassa voce. "Dov'è Piccola Rosie?"

Lo chiedeva ogni volta che compariva. Lei rispose "Laggiù, addormentata alla nostra tenda," ma questa volta aggiunse, "a dormire il sonno dei morti."

Lui canticchiò, ed era un genere di richiamo a cui lei non voleva resistere. Andò vicino al fuoco e si sedette accanto a lui, ed era bello stare seduta lì. Sentì i seni formicolarle sotto il corpetto. Rimasero lì seduti per un po', finché lui non sospirò quasi con cordoglio. Le disse: "Tom," con il viso serio alla luce del fuoco. "Intendi andare alla Fiera di Scarborough?" Quella vecchia domanda.

Per qualche motivo, forse solo perché le era stato chiesto per tutti quegli anni, lei rispose: "Sì, stavo pensando di portare Piccola Rosie a vedere tutte le sue meraviglie."

Da lui si levò un respiro. Quei suoi strani occhi erano spalancati. Tirò fuori da sotto il cappotto una camicia rossa a brandelli. Disse: "Prendi questa e ricordami a una che viveva lì. Lei una volta fu il mio vero amore. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, e Thyme."

Lei prese la camicia e la guardò con un sorriso triste. Si chiese quante ragazze nel corso degli anni avessero tessuto camice per i loro innamorati. Annui. "Lo farò."

Il suo "Hmmm…" le andò dritto alla conchiglia dell’orecchio e poi in basso, a inumidire regioni più a sud. I suoi pensieri si erano tesi sempre di più in quella direzione man mano che gli anni passavano. "Dille che deve farmi una camicia rossa di lino senza cuciture, e che allora lei sarà il mio vero amore."

Thistle sbuffò. "Sembra che ti abbia già dato una cosa del genere, e che tu abbia consumato l'amore a forza di indossarla."

Lui rimase seduto, senza muoversi. "Dille di trovarmi un acro di terra tra l'acqua salata e il mare. Allora lei sarà il mio vero amore."

Thistle sbuffò di nuovo. "Un'impresa elevata, ma il vero amore può compiere qualsiasi cosa, non è vero? Certo è che il mio mi aveva promesso tutti i piaceri della città di Londra."

La mano di lui era accanto alla sua sulla pietra, e per quanto lui stesse parlando di altri amori, lei prudeva dal desiderio di coprirla con la propria. "Dille di raccogliere della terra usando un pezzetto di pelle e di avvolgere quello che raccoglierà in buona erica robusta, e allora lei sarà il mio vero amore."

Thistle disse: "Le dirò delle tue imprese impossibili."

Il Sire le fece un sorriso dolce e malinconico. Rimasero seduti assieme sotto le stelle a parlare di nulla e di nessuna cosa.

Thistle riattizzò il fuoco mentre il battaglione marciava su per la collina. I soldati arrivarono nel prato e risero, e uno di loro, più alto e più terribile degli altri, voltò il moschetto nella loro direzione. Thistle balzò fuori tiro, perché potevano anche essere fantasmi, ma lei non sarebbe rimasta seduta nella traiettoria di nessun tipo di arma da fuoco.

Ma i fantasmi continuarono a puntare contro il Sire, che svanì nel buio con un sospiro. La pietra della fanciulla sembrò di nuovo intatta per un momento. Finché il terribile soldato non sparò e quella non si rovesciò di nuovo nell'erba, spaccata in due.

Thistle li guardò marciare via attraverso il prato per il resto della loro battaglia sull'altro lato della montagna. Disse a se stessa di non essere sciocca e andare a dormire. Strisciò sotto la coperta, ma non riuscì ad addormentarsi. Continuò il compito solitario di sorvegliare le mucche sulla montagna. Non ne ricavò molto.

Piccola Rose si svegliò con un borbottio e un sussulto.

Quel giorno Thistle decise di curiosare attorno alla pietra. Sul lato premuto nel terriccio c'era la figura di un uomo circondato da onde, o forse erano ondulazioni della montagna. La spazzolò per pulirla e scavò fuori da terra la metà di sotto. Nulla avrebbe potuto renderla di nuovo integra, ma scavò un solco nel terreno per adagiarla su un fianco, con le due metà riunite.

Era uno spreco di tempo, ma loro avevano tempo da perdere, mentre il bestiame ingrassava con l'erba della Montagna Verde.

Thistle e Piccola Rose misero le trappole e acchiapparono un paio di conigli, che come cena erano meglio della biada. Lei li cucinò sul fuoco mentre guardava il sole calare e la luna sorgere sopra la cima della montagna. Piccola Rose si addormentò accanto al fuoco mentre il Sire diceva: "Buona sera, Tom. Le stelle sono bellissime e luminose."

Thistle annuì e deglutì. Le faceva male dappertutto, e non avrebbe saputo dire perché. Sapeva solo che se lui lo avesse chiesto, lei avrebbe risposto di sì e gli avrebbe portato la luna. Non avrebbe mai voluto sentirsi di nuovo in quel modo, ma non volerlo non le impediva di sentircisi.

Lui sorrise alla larga fascia di stelle color latte che attraversava il cielo. E sorrise per un po' di tempo alla pietra del Sire appoggiata a quella della Fanciulla. Poi disse: "Hai riparato la pietra che il Nephilim aveva infranto."

Lei si accigliò e lui rise di una risata amara come la salvia. "Tom, la montagna è colma di fantasmi dei Nephilim. Chi pensi che inciti i soldati alle loro guerre? Che li allevi l'Uomo Verde o che vengano nascosti dalle loro madri, crescono sempre alti e pieni di odio per quel che c'è sia in Cielo che sotto la Terra. Vengono qui per distruggere i luoghi dove noi celebriamo."

Torse le labbra verso il basso. "Così cadde mio zio, undici anni fa." Scosse la testa. "Ma non intendo parlare di cose simili questa notte." Gli occhi del Sire erano d'oro e rosso per la luce del fuoco. Passarono con una lenta occhiata su di lei, che era seduta sulla sua coperta accanto al falò. "Il chiaro di luna ti si addice."

Thistle si sentiva giù di corda, con quel parlare di Nephilim e di morte. Quando era giù di corda diventava pungente. Disse: "Quello che stai dicendo è che alla luce del giorno puoi vedere le mie rughe e i miei capelli grigi."

"Sto dicendo che hai un aspetto splendido." Agitò la mano, e Piccola Rose galleggiò leggera fin dentro la tenda mentre lui si sedeva accanto a Thistle sulla coperta. Lei non obiettò quando lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Non obiettò quando gliene diede altri due o tre. Poteva perfino darsi che lo avesse baciato anche lei. Visto come si era slacciata il corsetto, era facile capire in che modo lui vi avesse infilato dentro la mano a toccare seni più abituati ad essere schiacciati dalle fasciature che al tocco di dita tremanti. Era così impegnata con i baci che si accorse a malapena dei soldati che marciavano sulla montagna. Erano oltre la pietra della Fanciulla, comunque. Trasalì soltanto quando i passeri iniziarono ad annunciare il giorno e il Sire scomparve, lasciandola indolenzita e con una sensazione umida nelle parti più a sud.

Ci avrebbe fantasticato sopra per tutto il giorno, ma un vitello si mise in testa di salire su un mucchio di sassi e ci fu bisogno di aiutarlo a scendere, e Piccola Rose era di cattivo umore.

Era comunque sciocco lavarsi nel ruscello. Era sciocco sperare nel tramonto. Era sciocco notare che i rovi spinosi erano pesanti di more. Ne mangiò una manciata e si slacciò il corsetto. Voleva un amante, e chi meglio del Sire Sotto la Montagna, il cui cuore era già preso. Lui apparve, dolce come un inganno, quando scese il lungo crepuscolo. In lontananza lei poteva sentire il suono dei tamburi di battaglia, e i richiami di cornamuse e chiarine. Poteva vedere le palpebre di Piccola Rose calare come pietre e lei che fluttuava nella loro tenda.

Tutto quello di cui le importava era lui che diceva: "Buona sera… Tom." Quella voce profonda come le montagne indugiò sul nome che non era il suo.

La sapeva più lunga di così. La sapeva davvero più lunga, ma disse comunque: "Il mio nome è Thistle," perché non poteva fare a meno di dirlo.

"Ah, Thistle," disse lui con un sussurro contro la sua guancia che la fece tremare. "Conosci i nomi delle stelle del cielo?"

Lei supponeva avessero nomi che delle persone importanti avevano dato loro. I nomi avevano potere. Ma disse i nomi che lei e Piccola Rose avevano dato alle stelle durante le loro lunghe ore sulla montagna a sorvegliare il bestiame. Ogni nome le guadagnò un bacio. Rabbrividì, ma non per il freddo, quando perse il corsetto e la camicia le fu sollevata sulla schiena. Gridò dei nomi mentre lui le premeva dei baci sui seni, più abituati alle fasciature che a qualcosa di così dolce. Li cantò mentre lui la liberava delle sottane e la faceva sdraiare nuda sotto quelle stelle. Inventò nomi mentre lui scivolava fuori dal cappotto di velluto e dalla camicia di pizzo sottile.

Gli afferrò le corna mentre lui si premeva nel suo calore bagnato, ma non ci fu dolore alcuno. Era un dolce martellamento che aveva desiderato per così tanti anni. Che aveva invocato sotto le stelle. Liscio come la camicia che lui aveva deposto a fare da cuscino sotto la sua testa. Eppure era insonnolita e calda, quando i soldati giunsero a interrompere il convegno e il Sire scomparve da dove era venuto.

Se lei avesse vissuto una vita diversa, forse avrebbe pianto una lacrima o due. Invece si avvolse nella coperta e sollevò pigramente una mano per toccarsi il seno, dormendo ben poco quella notte, mentre i soldati vagavano sulla montagna combattendo un centinaio di battaglie da lungo tempo vinte e perdute.

Stava persino canticchiando, quando lei e Piccola Rose radunarono il bestiame dal pascolo lanciando un fischio a Rook. Si fecero strada attorno alle pieghe della montagna finché non arrivarono a uno splendido prato, bello quanto l'ultimo, dove un anello di pietre messe in piedi proteggeva la terra. Piccola Rose si arrampicò su una delle pietre, che era caduta su un fianco e spezzata in due. Era un posto buono come un altro. Thistle fece il campo e sistemò le trappole e pensò in maniera un po' sognante all'indolenzimento che sentiva nelle parti più a sud.

Quando vide le more che pendevano dai rovi, ne mangiò una manciata.

Eppure, onestamente non si aspettava di sentire Rook uggiolare e vedere il Sire sedersi tranquillamente accanto a lei sulla coperta dove Piccola Rose era stata seduta solo un momento prima, e ora già stava russando nella loro tenda. Lui disse: "Puoi dirmi i nomi di tutti i fiumi che corrono al mare?" Lei non poteva, così diede loro i nomi dei membri della sua vecchia banda nella città di Londra. Lui si occupò velocemente dei suoi vestiti mentre lei raccontava dei meandri di Jim il Gentiluomo e delle anse di Vecchia Marge. Si diedero buon tempo nel cerchio di pietre quanto lo avevano fatto alla pietra del Sire e della Fanciulla. Interrotto questa volta dai Romani con i loro manti rossi, che fecero a pezzi il cerchio di pietre, cosa che sembrò il segnale perché il Sire svanisse lasciandola indolenzita e contenta, anche se sola.

Fece la sciocca per tutta l'estate con il Sire. Piccola Rose non aveva mai dormito così bene. Lei si disse che si stava solo grattando un prurito durato molto tempo, e nulla di più. Lo afferrò stretto nel cerchio di pietre e lo cavalcò quando si fecero il campo accanto al menhir sul versante a sud. Se si rammaricava dei Romani e dei cavalieri e dei ritornanti vestiti di rozzo tessuto che li interrompevano ogni notte, si rammaricava ancora di più dei giorni che si accorciavano in fretta.

Di questo era fatta, rammarico, mentre lei e Piccola Rose ritornavano al loro cottage il Giorno dell'Annunciazione, quando un passero si fece strada verso di loro sul terreno marrone già crestato di neve. Cinguettò: "Il mio Sire Sotto la Montagna è stato catturato dai Nephilim della Caccia Selvaggia. Si sono rivoltati contro l'Uomo Verde di York, e hanno indotto tutti gli uomini saggi e i maghi di Scarborough a fare ciò che comandano. Hanno preso la Bianca Signora e il mio Sire e li hanno legati sotto la terra con il ferro freddo e il sangue di agnello per tenere a bada tutti gli altri."

Thistle drizzò la schiena. Ebbe una mezza idea di andare alla città di Londra, dove avrebbe potuto radunare una banda così feroce e selvaggia che il mondo non ne aveva mai visto l'uguale. Ma anche gli anni fra i soldati morti avevano preteso il loro pedaggio. Così invece disse: "Mi toccherà liberarli." Guardò Piccola Rose. "Se tua nonna è ancora viva, ti lascerò con lei perché vegli su di te."

Le labbra di Piccola Rose ebbero un piccolo sussulto divertito. "Mamma, se mi lasci indietro io non farò altro che seguirti."

Thistle riconobbe la verità di quelle parole. "Allora farai bene ad esercitarti nella tua migliore faccia da sempliciotta. E sarebbe meglio che tu fossi un ragazzo."

Andarono a Scarborough, ma non alla Fiera.

Thistle marciò fino al castello e si presentò con un fiero sorriso. Un Nephilim con selvaggi capelli bianchi e brucianti occhi d'oro le rise in faccia. "Chi è questa?" Per un momento, solo per un momento, lei avvertì la sua terribile bellezza, ma aveva una vena di cattiveria nell'anima che le fece allontanare quella sensazione come con uno spintone.

Disse: "Sono Padrona Rosemary, Nephilim, signore. Mia figlia che vedete davanti a voi è una proprio come voi, ma l'angelo che ha trafitto me non si è curato di donarle il suo ingegno o di prendersi disturbo con un miracolo. Quindi sono venuta qui per servire chiunque voglia portare loro sventura." Risplendeva di rabbia. Piccola Rose era una delizia di confusione. Pareva quasi che avesse un dono per l'inganno nel sangue.

Vennero mandate alle cucine. A Thistle venne detto di indossare un berretto per nascondere la fronte. Lei si fermò in cucina e prese un coltello, dato che non era stata in grado di far passare il suo attraverso la porta, e uno per Piccola Rose, che aveva imparato a conoscere bene le lame appuntite eviscerando conigli. Si diressero con aria vaga verso i sotterranei. Quando veniva chiesto loro perché stessero andando lì Piccola Rose cominciava a lagnarsi che voleva un miracolo, mentre Thistle diceva: "Mi è stato detto di venire qui a pizzicare un miracolo per la mia ragazza."

I Nephilim erano in guardia contro angeli e fey. Non contro una donna e la sua ragazzina con dei coltelli. Con rammarico, Thistle usò la lama sulle ultime due guardie, che non le avevano creduto. Erano Nephilim sì, ma giovani. Si era allontanata abbastanza dalla sua vita a Londra per rammaricarsi di quei colpi di coltello. Piccola Rose la guardò con nuova comprensione, e faceva male che la sua ragazza la conoscesse in quel modo.

Ma erano andate troppo avanti per cedere al rammarico. Thistle si chinò per aprire il ceppo attorno alla caviglia luminosa della Bianca Signora. La Bianca Signora disse: "Thistle. Quanto è bello vederti. Ricordo quando eri una ragazzina e io ti ho dato una tazza d'acqua quando eri malata. Quanto hai riso."

"Sì, Signora," disse Thistle, anche se non ricordava nulla di simile. Poi grugnì; perché aprire un lucchetto con un coltello da macellaio non era un trucco facile.

Fu un bene che la Bianca Signora trasformasse il ferro freddo in edera. "Molto più semplice, non credi?"

Trovarono il Sire legato con il ferro freddo. Rimase a bocca aperta quando la Bianca Signora lo liberò trasformando le sue catene in gambi di cardo.

Poi disse: "Signora!"

Lei replicò: "Ben trovato, Sire Sotto la Montagna."

Thistle non rimase a guardarli riunirsi. "Non abbiamo tempo per chiacchierare. Muovetevi."

Piccola Rose continuò a comportarsi come una sempliciotta e a cantare del suo Vero Amore quando dovevano venire avanti, e a cantare dei Fantasmi della Montagna Verde quando dovevano aspettare.

Oh, e di tanto in tanto, Thistle disse alle guardie sbalordite che stava spostando i prigionieri "perché mi è stato detto di farlo". Fece appello ad anni di imbrogli, e le credettero. Arrivarono fino alla torre e la Bianca Signora fluttuò in aria e ben presto fu circondata da fiamme, il che andava benissimo.

Il Sire prese la mano destra di Thistle nella sua, e quella di Piccola Rose nella sinistra, e le fece camminare sul bordo della torre e poi dentro una nuvola. Thistle chiuse gli occhi una volta, e poi due, e si risvegliò tra le braccia del Sire. Lo guardò battendo le palpebre mentre la Bianca Signora risplendeva benevola oltre la finestra. Lottò fra le sue braccia. "Ma il tuo Vero Amore, lei è lì che fluttua."

Il Sire la guardò corrugando la fronte. "Il Vero Amore di mio zio, vuoi dire, quando era Re della Terra e dell'Oscurità, prima che Aria e Fulgore lo colpissero al cuore con la lama che lui prese nel petto per difendere lei."

Thistle avrebbe voluto protestare, ma protestare la faceva sentire sciocca, e quello la faceva arrabbiare, per cui lo colpì su una spalla.

Lui rise. "Thistle, i fey sono volubili, questo è vero, ma quando promettiamo parliamo sul serio. Io ero il tuo Thorn, e tu eri il mio Vero Amore, era provato." Distolse lo sguardo da lei. "Se non era così per te, non significa che non fosse così per me."

Lei lo colpì di nuovo, e lui la baciò. Poi lei lo spinse via. "Come puoi essere Thorn? Lui era verde chiaro e tu sei marrone scuro."

Lui le diede un colpetto con il corno nero che curvava sopra la sua testa. "Come un ramo è verde quando è giovane e diventa marrone con l'età. Proprio come la mia voce e le mie bacche sono scese più in basso e il mio bastone e le mie corna sono cresciuti. Proprio come i tuoi seni e i tuoi fianchi si sono riempiti."

Lei lo interruppe con un bacio. "Basta così."

Lo baciò, e poi rifletté. "Ho mangiato le more, è vero, ma è facile che senta la vita nel mio ventre, visto come ci divertiamo, e allora come andrebbe a finire? L'amore è bello e dolce, ma come potrebbe la tua corte gestire un tale erede? Non che io voglia un simile fardello per il mio bambino."

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. "Come qualsiasi altro scambiato. Dato che mia nipote, la figlia di mia sorella, porterà le corna a tempo debito, non ha importanza."

Thistle decise che tutto sommato andava abbastanza bene. Prese in considerazione l'idea dell'amore.

Anche se non c'era bisogno di andare alla Fiera di Scarborough, ci andarono comunque, con Piccola Rose occupata a giocare con i fauni tra le bancarelle.

Il Sire indossò la camicia senza cuciture che Thistle aveva intessuto per lui. Thistle portò attorno al collo una ghirlanda di rovi con spine morbide, che non pungevano.

Si baciarono accanto al pozzo asciutto e bevvero la sua acqua benedetta, e furono il vero amore l'una dell'altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione mia, proofreading di Halja https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja


End file.
